urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Huracan
Background Clint City's wrestling scene was sent into turmoil when a rush of masked luchadores from Los Santos moved into the top of the Pile Tower. You can say goodbye to the tired theatricals of the W.A.R. and say hello to a real humdinger of a show! Led by a mysterious luchador the Huracan believe in just one thing: to defend the weak and oppressed by smashing their opponents' faces with a range of suplex moves. Release Date May 17th, 2013 Bonus +1 Attack per Life left- The player's life determines the amount of attack the card will receive. (Example: If a player has 12 life, the card will receive up 12 attack. If the player has 1 life, the card will receive only 1 attack.) Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus increases their attack by the amount of life you have, which helps in low-pill fights. *Their bonus also helps against clans that manipulate attack. *They work well together with Jungo, whose bonus gives life back after you've won with them. *They also work well with Bridget, who gives life back to you after each round. *They also fare well with the Pussycats, since their bonus decreases the amount of damage done to you. *Their bonus works well in Training, as you start off with 60 life. *They may fare well in ELO and Survivor, since your life can go all the way up to 15. Disadvantages: *They are weak against SoB, since they cannot increase their attack, which means they may have trouble against Nightmare and Piranas. *Their main weakness is the amount of life you have. The less life you have, the fewer attack they gain. *They may have trouble against the Freaks, whose bonus decreases your life after each turn. *They may also have trouble against Berzerk, whose bonus takes away two life from you after they've won a round. Trivia *Their clan name is Spanish for, "Hurricane", and could be a reference to the luchador, "Huracán Ramírez", as well as the wrestling move, the hurricanrana. *The Huracan's finishing animation has the opponent appear in the middle of a ring. The opponent's card is then hit with a folding chair, a step ladder and then a wooden table is dropped on it; all while the crowd behind the stage cheers. (This is a reference to TLC wrestling matches.) *The Huracan's finishing animation in its Arena in the version Acute Games. The hib with a hook of a Crane (machine) demolish to the opponent's HQ, while It sounds Mexican music. *This is also the second clan finisher that has three objects destroying the opponent's card. The first was the All-Stars. *The Huracan are the first clan since the Skeelz to be introduced in a comic. *They are the fourth clan to show disdain for the Government, with the others being: the Roots, the Junkz, and the Bangers. This is mostly due to the fact that their homeland was once a Totalitarian state. *The clan may be based off of the popular cartoon series, ¡Mucha Lucha!, as many of the characters are Spanish, most of them are fighters and they always wear masks. *The main colors of the Huracan are orange and green, which are typical for Spanish and Mexican wrestlers, matching with their origin. *The clan's secondary bio reads as " The secret to being a good wrestler is never lose an important round! Every lost round weakens us, but the more lives we have the stronger we are! A bonus and unstable abilities, but when we win, everything takes note! " Members Legendary *Buga Baga Ld *Magistrado Ld Collector * Kinichaw Cr * Noctezuma Cr (former Clan Leader) * Quetzal Cr (former second Leader after El Divino) * Wonder Lana Cr Rare *Devil Dog *El Divino (Leader of Huracan) *El Exotico *El Magnifico *El Matador *El Mariachi *El Parasito *El Tortillo *La Calavera *La Cobra *Lumber Jack *Noctezumama *Pandagran *Tabasco Fire Uncommon *Belly Buster *El Bengal *El Factor *El Gascaro *El Gringo (Huracan) *El Jaguar *El Kuzco *El Mercurio *El Papa Gallo *El Zombino *Lobezna *Mama Killa *Rey Mono *Tekumman *Tengu Common *Cage Troy *Derby Queen *El Chiquito *El Cubalibre *El Kaktus *El Nazca *Fuerza Ciega *Gatuchica *Irwigo *La Garra *La Iguana *La Salerosa *Miss Derby Queen *Mister Pollo *Noctezupapa *Petit Coq *Zapatino 'Gallery' hud-huracan.png|Clan stats boarder 51.png|Special clan pack Huracan Booster Pack.png|special card pack pt 2 HURACAN_42.png|Huracan Clan Symbol- orange, green wresting mask HURACAN_42 (1).png|New Huracan clan symbol- red,orange, green wrestling mask Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Huracan Category:Huracan Males Category:Huracan Females Category:LD Category:Cr Category:Collector